ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppet Show: Season 2 Special Edition (Blu-Ray)
The second season of "The Muppet Show" will be released on a four-disc Blu-Ray set in honor of The Muppet Show's 45th anniversary. While all 24 unedited episodes are released on Blu-Ray, the only difference is that they will replace the US closing credits with UK closing credits on all episodes. On the Blu-Ray, in addition to "The Muppets Valentine Show" TV special, "Keep Fishing" music video, and "The Muppets on Muppets" featurette, all discs feature "Intermission Clips" featuring Rowlf, Zoot, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, a shark, Sam Eagle, the Newsman, Nigel and his orchestra, various Muppet monsters, and the music number "Evil Ways" (originally sung by Santana, sung by two Whatnots with a gypsy lady Whatnot). It also includes deleted scenes including the pantomime sketch with Fozzie and Zero Mostel. Also including promos for Season 2 episodes and Muppet Morsels. The Intermission clips include: #"Theme From Mahogany" (played by Rowlf on piano and Zoot on saxophone) #Swedish Chef prepares pizza using peanut butter, chocolate sauce, bananas, marshmallows, and whipped cream, which Behemoth seizes it from him and takes it to go #Dr. Bunsen Honeydew tests out a shark repellant on Beaker to avoid getting bitten by a Muppet shark in a shark tank #Sam Eagle does an editorial on burglary when his furniture around him gets taken away, along with himself #The Newsman reports on grocery being jettisoned from the plane #"Dance of the Hours" (conducted by Nigel with Floyd, Zoot, Rowlf, Animal, Trumpet Lady, Lips, a Violinist, a Bass Fiddler, and Eugene the Tuba-Player playing, with Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone making an unexpected appearance #"An Ugly Song" (remake of the opening number from the Milton Berle episode, with Big Mean Carl replacing Mean Mama, J.G. replacing the Snake Frackle, a green-pink Frackle replacing the blue one, Pickles the alligator, a pig as a wart hog, a Purple Frackle, a Pink Frackle, Mo Frackle, Luncheon Counter Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Miss Kitty, Flower-Eating Monster, the Blue Frackle, and the Green Frackle; also includes introduction by Kermit) #"Evil Ways" (sung by two Whatnots singing with a beautiful gypsy witch Whatnot, with introduction by Kermit; during the song, every time they sing "You've got to change" and pause, she transforms into something else with an explosion. She transforms at other points too, into everything from animals to monsters to other people to giant creatures to tiny creatures, chasing them around the stage and at the number's conclusion disappears.) Discs Disc 1 Episodes: #Don Knotts #Zero Mostel #Milton Berle #Rich Little #Judy Collins #Nancy Walker *Clips from "The Tonight Show" (1977), "The Michael Douglas Show" (1977), and "Russell Party" (1977) *Season 2 promos for Don Knotts, Zero Mostel, Milton Berle, Rich Little, Judy Collins, and Nancy Walker episodes *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission clips: "Theme From Mahogany" and the "Ugly Song" remake Disc 2 Episodes: #Edgar Bergen #Steve Martin #Madeline Kahn #George Burns #Dom DeLuise #Bernadette Peters #Rudolf Nureyev *Season 2 promos for Edger Bergen, Steve Martin, Madeline Kahn, George Burns, Dom DeLuise, Bernadette Peters, and Rudolf Nureyev episodes *"I Love the Muppets" (2002 UK documentary special) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: New Swedish Chef and Muppet Labs sketches Disc 3 Episodes: #Elton John #Lou Rawls #Cleo Laine #Julie Andrews #Jaye P. Morgan #Peter Sellers *Season 2 promos for Elton John, Lou Rawls, Cleo Laine, Julie Andrews, Jaye P. Morgan, and Peter Sellers episodes *Clips from "The Julie Andrews Hour" (1973), "Julie Andrews' My Favorite Things" (1975), "Julie Andrews' One to One" (1975), and "Royal Variety Show" (1977) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: New Sam's Editorial and Muppet News Flash sketches Disc 4 Episodes: #Petula Clark #Bob Hope #Teresa Brewer #John Cleese #Cloris Leachman *Season 2 promos for Petula Clark, Bob Hope, Teresa Brewer, John Cleese, and Cloris Leachman episode *The TV special "The Muppets Valentine Show" *Weezer's "Keep Fishing" Music Video *The Muppets on Muppets (interview spots featuring Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Johnny Fiama, and Sal Minella) *The viral music video "Bohemian Rhapsody" *Deleted Scenes (including the pantomime sketch with Zero Mostel and Fozzie) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episodes *Intermission Clips: "Evil Ways" and "Dance of the Hours" Category:Blu-Ray Category:Muppets Category:Fishbird's Ideas